


What Do You Know Of Honour?

by creaturesthatwontdie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), but in the way that megamind is a supervillian, description of a panic attack, jet is not the asshole ex, secret identities dont last long, sokka is a super villian, time skips a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturesthatwontdie/pseuds/creaturesthatwontdie
Summary: "Sokka didn't mean to become a supervillain. He stumbled upon it, really. Started out smashing the headlights of the fancy sports cars who almost run people over with their speed. Then it was stealing shipments of Fire Nation Incs electronics. Then, getting hired to commandeer some expensive T.V's. Worth it, when he was able to pay for Katara to go to college without her having to work part time and split her focus. Avatar caught on, and they started clashing. He would try to capture Sokka, and fail. The newspapers named him Boomerang, on account of the fancy metal boomerang Sokka is proficient in, but a late night visit to a news station had them change that to Dr. Boomerang."or,Sokka teams up with local hero Avatar to take down Ozai.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 88
Collections: Zukka Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka was in trouble.

He hissed in pain as his shoulder slammed into the wall, collected himself, and dove down behind a nearby desk. _Think, I need to think!_ He heard Avatar's footsteps come closer, but he stopped an arms length away. Sokka's heart beat so loud that he swore Avatar would be able to hear it. He held his breath and tried to stay still and silent. After what felt like an eon, Avatar spoke. "Dr. Boomerang. I know you're here. Come out, and we don't have to fight." Yeah right, Sokka thought. Come out so you can haul me off to jail for the rest of my life? His eyes darted around. Oh! There! A plasma gun laid on the floor, left behind and forgotten by one of the guards that have long since left the building. Sokka eyed the distance between him and the gun, and listened for Avatar's location. In one swift movement, he lunged out from behind the cover of the desk, grabbed the gun, pushed up off the ground into a crouched position, and pointed it at Avatar. They stared each other down for a few heartbeats, and Sokka took the time to catch his breath. 

He swallowed and eyed the exit- a half open door on the other side of the room. "You aren't bringing me in today. I need these blueprints." He started to sidestep towards the exit, and kept the gun trained on Avatar. An emotion flashed across the superhero's face. Was that.. pride? 

"You aren't going to shoot me, Dr. Boomerang. Everyone knows about your no-killing rule." 

Sokka grit his teeth. "I don't have to." He shot at the crumbling drywall ceiling, and a puff of white powder filled the air between them. Sokka darted out of the room, and just like that, he was gone.

*****

"Katara! I'm home!" Sokka slammed the front door shut and kicked off his shoes. "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom," came the distant reply. Sokka huffed. 

"Well hurry! I gotta pee." He went to his room and shoved his bag that contained the stolen blueprints under the bed. _Not the best hiding place. I seriously need a lair._ He tugged his ponytail out and flopped down. His bruises were definitely going to need an epsom salt bath. Fighting Avatar was always hard, but Sokka got a feeling he was holding back today. That probably had to do with the mission. Some company created a high tech solar panel, but instead of sharing, they marked it up and sold it at a price that only mansion-livers could afford. So, Sokka stole the blueprints. Later he'd meet up with Yue, his hacker friend, and get it spread across the world. This isn't the first time Avatars let him off easy because of the situation, but they always do a chase sequence, if at least for the press. So why didn't Avatar chase him today? 

His door creaked open. "So. Where have you been?" Katara stood in the doorway with crossed arms.

Sokka rubbed his face. "Fell asleep at the library."

She pursed her lips, obviously not buying it. "Is that why you look like you got hit by a truck and flung through a tornado?"

Sokka grinned and headed towards the bathroom. "That's just part of my natural good looks!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I've got that date tonight, so stay upstairs. Don't need you scaring him away."

Offended noises flew through the hallway. "Me? Embarrass you? Why, I would never! It's not my fault half of the guys you date can't handle my sheer awesomeness."

"Well this guy happens to be really sweet and cute, so keep your so called awesomeness to yourself, or I'll tell Suki."

Sokka bounded out of the bathroom and dramatically put his hand over his heart. "My own sister. Betraying me to my best friend. How can I live with this act." He snickered. "No worries though. I'm hanging out with Yue tonight so you'll get your alone time."

"Oh tell her I said hi! Now go away, I have to get ready." Katara vanished into her room.

****

Sokka sighed. A warm bath was exactly what he needed. He thought back to Avatar’s weird behavior earlier. Normally he would have at least tried to pursue "Dr. Boomerang". It's happened every fight for the past two years. Even when Avatar held back, like he did today, they still did a chase. This deviation from the routine bothers Sokka more than he'd care to admit. _What if something bad happened to him when the ceiling fell?_ Not that Sokka cared. It's just- they've been playing this cat and mouse for a couple of years now. It's hard not to get attached to someone you spend that much time with. Avatar was obviously younger, albeit very powerful. He was the only elemental alive who could control the wind. But there was something soft about him that reminded Sokka of his sister. _He's your enemy,_ he reminded himself. _He wants to capture you._ The other part of Sokka's brain suspected that if Avatar really wanted Dr. Boomerang in chains, he would be. 

The doorbell rang. Must be Katara's date. Muffled voices floated through the vent. He was pretty sure the guy had brought flowers.

DING DING. DING DING. DING DING. 

Sokka's phone blew up with notifications. It was probably the group chat. He wiped his hands on a towel and grabbed it.

teothebuilder: did u guys c the news???

madamefightclub: no?? what happened 

teothebuilder: turn on ur tv suki. That solar panel place got ripped up

womaninthemoon: Did they say what happened?

tophrocks: dr boomerang and avatar got into it

theplanguy: wow again? That's Wild haha

womaninthemoon: Yes sokka. So wild.

madamefightclub: ???

womaninthemoon: Nothing. :-)

tophrocks: i heard ozais son went missing too

teothebuilder: zuko? 

haru: Dont tell anyone I said this but my boss is giving me the story to report on and there's definitely something fishy about it.

womaninthemoon: oh no.

madamefightclub: avatar will prob find him soon

theplanguy: or maybe somebody else will

madamefightclub: y do u h8 avatar so much??? No one hates avatar

theplanguy: sukiii i never said i hate him

teothebuilder: u do dislike him though 

tophrocks: yeah if he's mentioned you get pouty

theplanguy: i dont pout!!!

womaninthemoon: You do. Its cute.

madamefightclub: definitely pouting right now

tophrocks: are you at home  
tophrocks: someone ask katara if he's pouting

theplanguy: shes on her date and im in the bath anyway

madamefightclub: ur on ur phone in the bath?? Wow so irresponsible sokka

theplanguy: >:(  
theplanguy: its 730 anyway. Gtg meet yue 

womaninthemoon: Dont be late.

Sokka set his phone down on the sink and dried off. Time to go scare Katara's date a little bit. He pulled his clothes on and his hair back and headed downstairs. Katara and a slightly shorter bald guy were on the couch watching something.

"Hey Katara! Hey new guy!" Sokka flashed a smile and some finger guns.

Katara glared. "Sokka, meet Aang. Aang, meet my brother Sokka." The bald guy stood up and held out his hand. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you. I'm Aang." Sokka knew he should shake Aang's hand, but he was too busy short circuiting. He knew that voice. 

The guy dating his sister… is Avatar.

A million thoughts ran through Sokka's mind. _Does he know who I am? Is that why he's dating Katara? Avatars bald? Why is he here? Can superheros even date? Does Katara know who he is? Does she know who I am? Is this why he didn't chase me?_ Aang's smile faltered and Sokka blinked. Once, twice. Shook his head. Grabbed Aang's hand to shake. "Uh. Nice to meet. Nice to meet you. Late! Gotta go." Much like earlier, Sokka ran out of the front door and disappeared.

*****

"I swear Yue! It was him! Same short body, same high voice. He was at my house Yue! With my sister! What does he want with her?" Sokka rubbed his arms anxiously. Yue placed a comforting hand over his.

"Sokka. Is it possible you were mistaken? You've barely been sleeping." 

He jerked up and started pacing. "I know it was him. I've been fighting him for two years. He tried to disguise his voice at the beginning but he doesn't do it anymore around me and I know it was him. What if they think Katara is an accomplice? What if he's going to take her away?"

"Don't you have a voice modulator? There's no way he recognized your voice. Him going on a date with your sister must be pure dumb luck. But this is an opportunity to keep an eye on him." Yue's voice was low and soothing, as always. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Thanks, Yue." Sokka exhaled slowly and sat back down. "I swore I'd keep Katara out of this part of my life. She doesn't need to know her own brother is 'Dr. Boomerang, the supervillian'."

Yue pulled out her phone. "I do think it's time you've told Suki. She's your oldest friend, and I hate keeping this from her now that we've started dating. With Avatar so close to you now, it's only right she knows."

"Yeah... you're probably right. And his name is Aang. This is gonna be so weird." Sokka grabbed the phone and dialed Suki. "Hey, Suki. Can you come over to Yue's? There's something I need to tell you."

*****

Sokka didn't mean to become a supervillain. He stumbled upon it, really. Started out smashing the headlights of the fancy sports cars who almost run people over with their speed. Then it was stealing shipments of Fire Nation Incs electronics. Then, getting hired to commandeer some expensive T.V's. Worth it, when he was able to pay for Katara to go to college without her having to work part time and split her focus. Avatar caught on, and they started clashing. He would try to capture Sokka, and fail. The newspapers named him Boomerang, on account of the fancy metal boomerang Sokka is proficient in, but a late night visit to a news station had them change that to Dr. Boomerang. 

He wasn't exactly the best choice to be a supervillain. In a world full of metahumans, to have no powers meant you were at a disadvantage. But it also meant none of the other villains saw him as a threat. Besides Avatar, he encountered little resistance when he went out in the field. The only other supervillain that Sokka's heard of that doesn't have powers is Blue Spirit. He wields dao swords, and he never speaks. His wanted list is at least a mile long, but the guy is a ghost. He never gets caught, or even close to it. No one's even spotted him in a few months. He obviously works alone.

Sokka's grateful to at least have Yue. She's an amazing hacker. And now, he has Suki too. After she was done laughing, they convinced her that it wasn't a joke. Sokka really is Dr. Boomerang. She punched him in the arm for not telling him sooner, and made him promise to start training in boxing with her.

"Katara is dating Avatar? Like, Republic City's most famous superhero Avatar?" Suki immediately grabbed her phone. "Do you think she knows?"

madamefightclub: heyy katara howd ur date go. Tell us abt him

momfriend: he's still here actually.  
momfriend: sent a picture

tophrocks: he's so handsome. maybe I'll take him

theplanguy: ha ha, toph. Is that an arrow on his head?

teothebuilder: I think it looks cool

haru: ditto.

momfriend: yes, its an arrow. Its part of his spiritual beliefs

madamefightclub: doesnt avatar have a thing about arrows too. Does he like Avatar. U should ask him. Itll make Sokka pouty

theplanguy: for the last time i dont get pouty!!!

madamefightclub: oh rlly?   
madamefightclub: sent a photo

tophrocks: idk sokka you look pretty pouty to me.

theplanguy: tophhhh. Blocked, all of u  
theplanguy: except Yue. And Haru. They can stay.

womaninthemoon: :-)

"This isn't going to work. We need drastic measures. We need to meet him," Suki declared.

Sokka locked eyes with Yue. "Big Belly Burger?"

She nodded gravely. "Big Belly Burger."

****

Sokka crunched on a french fry and eyeballed the superhero sitting in the booth across from him. Aang kept glancing over at him with a slightly confused facial expression. It didn't take long for Katara to notice and interject, "Stop glaring at my boyfriend!" 

Suki nudged him with her elbow. "Yeah Sokka. Be nice." Sokka glared at her from over his cup. Traitor. Sure, Aang didn't seem like he was up to anything. The group dinner was actually going surprisingly well. Suki and Yue may have already been won over by Aang's friendly personality, but Sokka wasn't going to be fooled. This was a reconnaissance mission. He needed to know if Aang knew. Does Aang know that he knows? Sokka contemplated this as he swirled his straw around his cup. Aang probably doesn't know. If he knew, Sokka would be in jail right now.

"So. Where do you work?" He questioned. Aang raised his eyebrows, probably in surprise that Sokka decided to talk to him.

"I work at an animal shelter. Mostly with dogs, but we have others there too. That's actually where I got my two dogs, Appa and Momo." 

At the mention of dogs, Suki squealed. "You have to show us!" Katara laughed and stole a tater tot off of Aang's plate.

"Here you go." He passed his phone over, set to a picture of a big white fluffy dog and a tiny long limbed grey and brown dog, cuddling together. Yue cooed over them. 

"They look lovely."

Sokka gazed out the window to brood. So what if his nemesis is friendly. And if he has dogs. And if he's genuinely nice. And if he's dating Sokka's sister. That doesn't mean anything. He'll still have to fight him the next time he's out in the field. Which is tonight, actually. There's a shipment of copper fiber being delivered to Fire Nation Inc today, and Sokka could think of a million places that deserve it more. He hated FNI. _If it wasn't for them, Dad would…_ He shook his head. No use thinking about that right now.

"I've gotta head out. Thanks for dinner," Sokka said and slid out of the booth. 

*******

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Focus. Watch as the guard comes around the corner. Wait for it and… There!_

Sokka threw his boomerang to intercept the guard and knock him out. The slight glint of the street light was the only indication that something was coming. It hit it's target and circled back around. Sokka adjusted his eye mask and grabbed the key card off of the knocked out guards belt loop. The warehouse was dark and quiet when he slipped inside. Too quiet.

Before he could look around, the lights flashed on, temporarily blinding him. He ducked behind a box, instinct screaming at him to leave. He almost did just that, when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Dr. Boomerang? I just want to talk."

What the hell was Avatar doing here? 

"I need your help."

Sokka's caution and curiosity raged inside him. Eventually curiosity won. He peeked out from behind the box, and kept his weight low enough to easily dart for the door. "Why do you need my help?" His voice came out deep and garbled, thanks to the voice modulator that he commandeered at the beginning of his villain career.

"Someone's trying to kill me. I know how good you are at finding things. I need to know who he is so I know what he wants." Avatar stood on a railing high up, hands out in a placating gesture.

"Why would I help you? You're my enemy." Sokka adjusted his grip on Boomerang, still wary.

"We don't have to be. I know deep down you won't let innocent people die. I'll leave you alone for a whole month if you help me." It was hard to tell from across the warehouse, but Avatar looked... scared.

Sokka let a sigh through his nose. He can't exactly let his sister's boyfriend die. "Fine." He stood and pointed the boomerang at Avatar. "Forgive me if I don't go over there and shake on it. Now, who's after you?"

Avatar opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a crash through the skylights. A dark figure tumbled through the air towards him. Avatar jumped off of the railing, coming closer to Sokka, who had once again ducked behind the box. He peeked out to see the last person he'd expect crouched on the railing where Avatar had been just moments before.

Blue Spirit.

His grinning blue mask stared at Sokka. "You're not supposed to be here," a gravelly voice said.

Sokka swallowed and eyed the very sharp looking dao swords. "Neither should you."

A few beats passed. "Leave. My assignment is Avatar. I have no use for you."

Sokka ran a hand over his utility belt and glanced to the left. All he could see was Aang, and that scared look of his. "No thanks." He threw a few silver balls, and they sparked up and billowed out thick grey smoke. Sokka grabbed Avatar’s hand and did what he does best. Ran.

A few minutes later and they ducked into a dark alleyway. Sokka's chest heaved from the exertion, but at least Blue Spirit wasn't following them anymore. "What-" he panted, "Why does Blue Spirit want you dead?"

Avatar crouched next to Sokka, looking like he didn't just run for his life. "I'm not sure. This past week he's caught up to me three times."

"Is that why you were acting so weird last time we fought?" Sokka pulled out his phone to text Suki to come pick them up. 

"Yeah. Sorry if I got you too hard. I wish we didn't have to do that." Aang looks at the ground wistfully.

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm the last airbender. I'm a superhero. If someone's doing something bad, everyone expects me to go in and force them to stop. I started doing this to help people, but it doesn't feel like I'm doing that anymore."

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to help people too. Can I trust you?"

Aang looked up. "I give you my word." 

"Alright. Listen, we don't have to keep fighting. I always viewed you as the enemy, but now I know who you are. Like, literally. Your names Aang. My friend's about to come pick us up, so I'm taking off my mask. Remember, you can't out me, because I know who you are too, so. Insurance." Sokka tugged off his eye mask and shook out his hair. Aang looked at him with disbelief. 

"Sokka? You're Dr Boomerang?"

"The one and only."

"Oh! That's why you kept staring at me today at dinner! I was worried you hated me. Which would really suck because I would never want to come between you and Katara."

HONK HONK

"Suki's here! Let's go." Sokka grabbed his mask and headed towards the street. Aang followed close behind, tugging his hat off and grabbing his stick.

Suki rolled down the window. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Yeah, yeah." Sokka rolled his eyes. "Drive now, talk later. Blue Spirit is after us."

The car peeled away, while a grinning mask watched from above.


	2. Chapter 2

The group piled into their favorite restaurant booth. They go there so often that the waiter automatically rang up their usual appetizers. Suki had called Yue to meet them there, and Toph was already slurping down a milkshake. 

Sokka had blanched when he saw her, but she just motioned him over to the table and told him, "I can feel your heartbeat. If you're here on top secret boomerang business, go ahead. It's not like I don't already know. No one can keep a secret from me, Snoozles."

"Ha! Told you Toph knew," Suki exclaimed. "Cough it up." Yue rolled her eyes and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Seriously, you guys bet on this?" Sokka groaned. "Of course. Alright, brainstorming time. How do we get Blue Spirit to stop chasing Aang?" Sokka looked around the table. Aang was quiet, eyes cast down. Yue looked thoughtful, and Suki seemed apprehensive. Toph was busy tearing into some chicken wings.

"You're the plan guy," Suki said, and took an onion ring off of Yue's plate. Yue smiled fondly and stole Suki's drink in return. 

"What do we know about him?" Yue asked.

Sokka hummed and brought a small notepad out of his bag. "Let's see." 

-Really good at dao swords   
-Creepy smiling blue mask  
-Agile  
-Low voice  
-Black hair

(Suki nudged him. "You remember how his voice sounds, eh?" Sokka's face burned and he told her to shut up, it was a professional curiosity.)

-Works alone  
-No clear motive  
-Has been missing for a few months

The paper got passed around the table. "I'm pretty sure that's all we know."

Suki tapped her chin. "You know who else has been missi-"

"Hey! What are you guys doing here? Hi Aang, glad Sokka's playing nice now." Katara slid into the booth next to her brother, who was busy trying to hide the paper without drawing her attention to it. He wasn't successful.

"What's this?" She pulled the paper out from under Sokka's elbow and read from it. "'What We Know About Blue Spirit?' Why are you researching him?" She looked around the table at everyones expressions. "What are you hiding?" When no one spoke up, she pointed at Sokka. "You! What did you do."

"Wha- me? Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because I know you, Sokka." Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me what's wrong," she poked his chest, "and don't even THINK about lying."

Sokka gulped and glanced at Suki. Katara poked him again. "Suki can't save you, just tell me."

"Alright, alright!" He hesitated for just a moment before blurting out “I’mdoctoroomerangandavataranditeamedupandnowbluespiritistryingtocaptureorkillus.”

Katara's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"I'm Doctor Boomerang."

It's almost comical the way Katara's eyebrows shoot up, but Sokka definitely isn't laughing. "You're WHO?"

Sokka shushes her. "Careful, we don't want people to hear."

"Don't shush me!" she answers angrily, but lowers her voice. "You've been a wanted man for years and you're just now getting around to telling me? And you all- none of you seem surprised. Why is that?"

Sheepish faces meet Katara's accusing glare. Yue spoke up first. "I've always known, and I didn't want to lie to Suki. She found out yesterday." 

Toph leaned her head on her hand, "No one can keep a secret from me. And it wasn't my story to tell, sugar queen."

To Toph's right sat Aang, who was looking down and seemingly trying to make himself smaller. "I can see you, Aang. How the hell do you know about this? You two just met! And you didn't tell me either?" Katara slumped down. "How am I the last to know? Were you even going to tell me Sokka?"

He winced. "Would you hate me if I said no? You're my sister, I wanted to keep you safe and away from that part of my life."

"And if you didn't come home some night? I'd be worried sick and I'd never know why. Out of all the irresponsible things to do- you could have disappeared like Dad! You could get seriously hurt! You fight Avatar on a regular basis, do you even realize how powerful he is? What happens when you lose?"

Sokka and Aang both spoke at the same time. "I won't lose!" "I don't really think Avatar wants to hurt him."

Katara focused on Aang. "And how would you know? Anything you want to tell me, Aang?"

He sat for a moment, looking like he was debating with himself. Soon enough, he put his hands close together and made an air frisbee. 

Katara groaned and banged her head once on the back of the booth. "Avatar? Are you guys kidding me? Does anyone else have any life changing secrets they want to reveal?"

Suki raised her hand. "I'm gay." A chorus of 'same’ and 'me too’ echoed around the table. 

Katara huffed in an attempt not to laugh. "This is serious. You could get hurt, Sokka. If people find out who you are, we could get hurt too, and everyone else you know. Dad would not want this for you."

"Dad's not here, Katara. Be mad at me all you want- I need some air." Sokka grabbed his bag and stuffed the paper in it. "See you later."

*****

 _Katara was right._ Sokka makes a face at thinking that, but it's true. If Blue Spirit tracked him, he'd be putting the people he loves in danger. With that thought, he hatches a plan to find Blue Spirit and end this.

*****

"You don't understand! I have to capture him!"

Sokka dodged another sword swing and slid down the stair railing. "Why are you so hellbent on this?"

Blue Spirit crouched at the top of the stairs and the duo caught their breath. "If I capture Avatar and bring him to my father, I'll regain my honour." 

"Um, pretty sure that's not how it works."

Blue Spirit straightened up and pointed a sword at Sokka. "What do you know of honour? A week ago you were fighting Avatar too, and now you're helping him! There's nothing more dishonorable than defecting."

"Defect from what? The news says I'm a villain, but I'm just me! Avatar is an innocent person who doesn't deserve to get captured and killed. In my eyes, there's nothing more honourable than saving an innocent life."

Blue Spirit tensed. "I can't fail. I won't." 

"Doing the right thing isn't a failure. You don't need to do your fathers dirty work. Do you even want to?" Sokka put away his boomerang. "Honestly, Blue. Is your heart even in this?"

Blue Spirit stood so rigidly that it looked like he was about to snap. And in a way, maybe he was. One beat passed, and another. The air wooshed out of his chest and he sheathed his swords. "No. You're right. I don't want to do this."

"Really, Zuzu? And I even told Father you could be trusted on the Avatar mission." Blue and Sokka's heads turned to see the intruder- a girl, about the same age as Katara, dressed in burgundy robes with a messy bun and narrowed eyes. She radiated danger. "Imagine how angry he'll be when I tell him you've jumped ship. When I tell him that little Zuzu just wasn't cut out for the task. Think of how grateful he'll be when I bring not only you, but Avatar, back to him in chains."

“I don’t want to fight you, Azula.” Blue shifted his swords to a defensive position, and Sokka followed suit, hands on his utility belt. “But I will if I have to.”

She looked the pair up and down. “You won’t get the chance.” Before Sokka could blink, something bright blue and blinding shot out from her and struck Blue directly in his chest.

"Blue!" Sokka cried out in alarm. He caught the masked man before he could hit the floor and threw a distraction bomb at the lady- Azula, Blue had called her. (He was rather proud of the distraction bomb- it made a squeal, thick black smoke, sparks, and spun around in a circle. Perfect for freaking enemies out.) Sokka hoisted Blue Spirit up, bridal style, and booked it out of there. In the background, Azula was shrieking in anger. 

“You can’t run from him, Zuzu! You can’t run from me!”

**Zuko’s POV**

Morning light filtered in through the window blinds. Blue Spirit groaned in pain as he awoke on an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar man asleep under the covers next to him. Drooling. Instantly alert, he tried to sit up. A jolt of pain shooting through his stomach forced him back down onto the bed. Blue Spirit breathed deeply to ride through the pain. Once it was mostly gone, he lifted up his shirt to check his wound and accidentally elbowed the sleeping man next to him. 

"Uuuung. Nuh uh. Sleepy time," the man mumbled. "Wait!" He shot up, eyes fully open. "Blue! You're awake- how's your stomach?" 

Blue’s hand flew up to his face to find his mask - surprisingly, still on his face. “Where am I?”

“Um, in my room. Hope you don’t mind. That chick that attacked us totally zapped you with something that knocked you out.” The man- Blue assumed him to be Dr. Boomerang- stretched and got out of bed. “You’ve only been asleep for like a day. Want some water?”

“Why are you shirtless?” Blue blurted out, dumbly.

Dr. Boomerang blinked. “It gets hot under the covers at night. I wasn’t going to take off your shirt though. That’d probably be weird. I mean, you were asleep so I couldn’t really ask. My sister said you’ll be fine, by the way. She’s good with medical stuff. Oh and,” he sat back down on the bed and stuck out his hand, “The name’s Sokka. Nice to meet you now that you stopped trying to fight us.”

Blue stared at his hand for a moment before reaching out and clasping it with his own. Dr. Boome- _Sokka’s,_ hand was warm. “Uh. Zuko. I definitely need that water.”

“Right!” Sokka bounced up, and dashed out of the room. Zuko took the time to gather himself and take a look at his surroundings. It was a messy room, with what looked like half completed projects littering the desk. Clothes overflowed the laundry basket that was shoved carelessly into the corner, and perfectly straightened posters covered the walls. Zuko took his mask off and sat up on the bed, hissing a little when the movement exacerbated his soreness. 

The door creaked as Sokka re-entered. He stopped and did a double take. “Your mask is off! Hello.” 

Zuko nodded and reached for the water. He downed it in just a few gulps while Sokka rummaged through his closet. “Got an extra shirt? The lightning kinda fried mine.”

“Oh yeah! Yeah, hang on. Here you go.” He threw a plain black shirt on the bed. “Holy shit!”

Zuko shifted and moved the blanket off of his legs. “What?”

“You’re Zuko. Ozai’s missing son.”

“Unfortunately.” Zuko pulled the shirt on and ran his hands through his hair. “Listen, thanks for the save, but I’ve gotta get out of here.” _I’ve already been here too long._

“What?” Alarmed, Sokka ran to stand in front of the door. “You just got here! At least let my sister check your stomach out. And I’m sure Avatar wants to thank you. You know, for not murdering him.”

“I wasn’t planning on killing him, I just needed to capture him. And anyways, Azula’s looking for me. I shouldn’t be anywhere near Avatar. I can handle myself.”

Sokka still didn’t budge. “We can also handle ourselves. A little lightning never killed anyone.”

“That’s wildly inaccurate. Also, I’m not going to talk to Avatar. What would I even say? ‘Hi, Zuko here. You may know me as Blue Spirit, you know, that guy that tried to kidnap you. But I changed my mind! Oh, and also my dad is a supervillain. No worries though, I decided I wasn’t on board. Now we can all be friends.’ I don’t think so. I’d rather not get into a fight before breakfast.”

“Avatar would accept that. He’s annoyingly positive like that. Also, Ozai’s a supervillain?”

The door crashed open, knocking Sokka to the ground. Zuko dropped into a defensive stance and went to grab his swords but came up empty. Swearing, he summoned fire in each hand. 

“Woah, calm down. Aang got a little eager to talk when he heard about Ozai. Sorry about that.” A lady with an unamused expression stood at the doorway, hand hovering over a pouch on her waist. Next to her, a bald guy with arrows on his hands and head waved.

Sokka groaned and rubbed his head. "Meet my sister Katara, and her boyfriend." Aang went to help him to his feet, but Sokka opened his eyes and stared at Zuko with a wary expression, body stiff. "You're a firebender?"

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped down his back. "Not by choice." 

Katara glared at him. "Firebenders ruined our life."

Zuko wanted to protest, defend himself, but what was the point? He was trying to leave a moment ago anyway. "Yeah. I should go."

"Wait!" Aang cried out. "That's not fair. I can firebend too."

Zuko blinked. _He can?_

"You're different. At least now we know why he was so keen on fighting you." Katara drew some water out of her pouch, a visible threat.

Sokka spoke up. "Maybe we should hear him out. He's not exactly in a position to fight right now anyway." He fiddled with his necklace and walked forward, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Katara studied Zuko's face, debating. He held his head high and stared right back. _I'm tired of fighting._ She must have seen something that satisfied her, as she put away her water and gestured for Zuko to start talking.

"My dad sent me on a mission to capture Avatar. I don't know why he wanted Avatar, but if I wanted to stay a part of the family and company, failure wasn't an option. If we would have asked me a couple years ago, I would have followed his orders. But recently, we had a falling out, and I don't want to follow him. Sokka talked me down, my sister shot me with lightning, and here I am."

"Wait, Ozai is a supervillain?" Sokka said. "I mean I'm not surprised, but what?" 

Zuko twisted his hands nervously. "You've never heard of him because he's covert. He goes by Phoenix King. And he's a firebender."

Katara made a noise that sounded suspiciously like hissing. 

"Why do you hate firebenders so much?"

"You tell him, Sokka. I'm going to get lunch." She stomped out of the room.

Aang looked at the door. "Should I go after her?"

"Naw, she just needs some space to cool off. Plus, you should hear this too."

"You're a firebender too?" Zuko asked Aang.

"Oh right- forgot to tell you. I'm Avatar!"

Zuko gaped. "You just tell people that? What happened to secret identities?"

"Well, we're on the same team now. It's only fair."

"Are you always this trusting?"

"Yep!" Aang replied happily.

Zuko exhaled and sat on the bed. "Well then. Sokka?"

"Right." Sokka took a deep breath. "My dad went missing when I was nineteen. He worked for Fire Nation Inc. My mom died in childbirth, so he was always working, trying to support us. FNI kept giving him overtime and I know he was tired but he still took the shifts. The night that he went missing, firebenders attacked the warehouse. They burned the place to the ground. His body was never found, we still don't know what happened."

Zuko's face twisted into something that looked like guilt. His hand reached out and patted Sokka's back comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I hope you find that out someday."

"Yeah, me too." He gazed at the floor for a minute before straightening up and turning to Zuko. "So, what's your dad up to?"

“I don’t know all of the details. Just that he’s experimenting on non-benders to give them firebending. And he’s developing a drug to boost said powers, called Comet.”

Aang’s eyes widened. “Giving people bending? Can he even do that? Has he succeeded?” he asks.

“Yes,” replied Zuko, flatly. “If we want to know more, we’ll have to infiltrate the Dai Li headquarters. I’ve never been, but I know where it is. They have a bunch of files, but since the location is a closely guarded secret, there’s not that many guards.”

“Alright.” Sokka nods slowly. “Let’s do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for a brief description of panic attack

“Hey,” Sokka called out to Katara as she slunk past. She’d been avoiding him and Zuko since that morning. “Come talk to me and I’ll buy you donuts.”

Katara sighed, but made her way over to sit on the couch next to him. “What.”

“Are you okay?” Sokka asked.

“No. How are you so fine with him? I just found out you were going out every night-” she glared when he started to mumble how it wasn’t every night- “getting into dangerous situations, and now I find one of your enemies in your room, knowing who you are, and on top of that, he’s a firebender! There is not a single thing that isn’t wrong with this scenario.”

“I know telling you I'm Dr. Boomerang was a lot to spring on you, but I've been doing this for two years, and if I didn't think it was safe to bring Zuko here I wouldn't have. So what if he’s a firebender? He’s obviously not one of them. He’s on the run from his dad, and I'm sure that burn mark didn’t come from a friendly spar. You know how hard it is to burn firebenders. Yeah it threw me off for a second, but if Zuko wanted to hurt us, he would have already, and wouldn't have gotten hit with lightning or tried to leave a bunch of times. I could tell when his sister showed up- he was scared.”

Katara deflated. “I guess that makes sense. I still don’t like it. He’s like a walking reminder of Dad.”

“I know.” Sokka pulled her into a hug. "We're cool?"

"We're cool," she confirmed. "But you're on dish duty for the next month."

"Ah, come on!"

*****

The watchful moon was out and the streets glistened with rain when Sokka and Zuko got to the alleyway nearby the Dai Li headquarters. They had decided to go alone, since it was supposed to be an in-and-out job. Less people means less of a chance of getting caught. It also meant less of a fighting chance if they _did_ get caught.

"Are you sure about this?" Sokka hissed, rubbing his hands together for warmth. "It doesn't really scream 'secret headquarters' to me."

Zuko gave him a look. "That's the point of a secret headquarters. Here." He grabbed Sokka's hands and brought them up to his face. Before Sokka could pull away, they started to heat up. 

"That's a nifty trick. Never going anywhere in the cold by myself now." 

Zuko snorted. "I'm sure Avatar wouldn't mind warming your hands. He seems helpful like that."

"What about you?" Sokka waggled his now-warmed fingers towards Zuko. "Are you helpful?"

"No," he replied with a curt look. "Let's get going. When we enter, there shouldn't be another guard there for a few minutes, and then he'll leave again to do a briefing in ten. I've never met one of our guards who were diligent about fast shift changes. That gives us enough time to run into the file room, find what we need, and get back out."

"Great, great. And if we get caught?" Sokka asked.

"We won't," Zuko replied, before he pulled his mask down. Sokka followed suit, flipping up his hood and adjusting his mouth covering. "Let's go."

***

Just as Zuko predicted, there was not a guard in sight as they slipped in through a lock picked door. 

_("You know how to lockpick?" Sokka had asked. Zuko just shrugged as if to say, "Why wouldn't I?")_

The file room was easy enough to find. Straight down the hall, take a left. Rows of cream coloured filing cabinets lined the walls, almost glowing from the fluorescent lights. _This place is creepy._ Sokka shut the door softly behind them and got to work flipping through each drawer. Five minutes later, two thick files marked _COMET_ and _FNI BLUEPRINTS_ were shoved in Zuko's backpack. 

"That was surprisingly easy," Sokka remarked.

Zuko hushed him. "Don't jinx it!"

"Pssh, I don't believe in that superstition nonsense." As soon as the words left Sokka's mouth, footsteps approached the door. 

Zuko grabbed Sokka by his sleeve and pulled him down behind a filing cabinet. _Please keep walking, please keep walking._ The footsteps got closer, and then stopped.

"Hey Mike!" A booming voice called, nearly startling Sokka out of his skin. Zuko had a death grip on his sleeve.

"Yo Pete! Haven't seen you in awhile, man. How's it going at that new position?"

"Eh, long hours, but the pay is worth it. That new arrival keeps making trouble though."

"Who, Hakoda? Some time in the freezer will fix that right up. Call it the 'indoctrination of new inmates'," the guard chuckled. Sokka grabbed on to Zuko's shoulder to center himself. _Did that guard say…. Dad?_ Sokka shook his head. _No way…_

The guards shuffled off, citing free donuts in the break room. Sokka was so lost in thought he didn't even notice they were alone until he felt a sharp pain on his hand.

"Ow!"

"What the hell, Sokka? You completely zoned out. What's wrong?" Zuko asked, eyebrows creased.

"They said Hakoda. That's my dad's name. It's not exactly a common name, either."

"Holy shit. I know where they were talking about. It's a high security prison for FNI's enemies, called Boiling Rock. It's the only place that punishes inmates by shoving them in a freezer. Not even firebenders can bend in there."

Sokka darted up and went to the filing cabinet marked with the B. "We've gotta find the blueprints for it, and go get him. This stays between us, I don't want to get Katara's hopes up if it isn't really Dad. But I have to try. Will you come with me?"

"Of course," he answered quickly. "We can go tomorrow."

*****

"Where are you two boys off to?" 

Sokka and Zuko froze, and turned to face Suki guiltily. Well, Zuko didn't look very guilty, but Suki had always been able to see past Sokka's front. Which is probably why she was sitting on the couch in the dark, ready to catch him in action. After Sokka caught her up to speed in hushed whispers, she flicked his nose.

"Hey! What was that for?" He rubbed his nose and glared at Zuko, who was stifling a laugh. "Traitor."

"If you think I wouldn't want to come with you to a secure prison to break your dad out, you're more dense than I thought, 'Dr. Boomerang'." She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Lucky for you, I already got ready. Let's go."

****

"You want us to ride a WHAT?" Zuko exclaimed.

"A hot air balloon. It's the only viable way to get on the island. And I happen to have one."

"How did you get a- never mind. Fine."

Sokka had actually gotten it from a heist job he did a year back- FNI was going to sell it to be used as a weapon. Dr. Boomerang was not going to let that happen. So he got ahold of it, and it's been sitting in the backyard shed collecting dust and spiders and who knows what else. Now, its purpose was going to be fulfilled.

The trio descended onto the island that held Boiling Rock. From there, the plan was fairly simple: sneak in with the new prisoners, pick their way out of the cells, get a hold of guard uniforms and helmets, and then search for Sokka's dad.

It all went off without a hitch, and they soon found themselves successfully disguised as guards. Their luck ran out when Suki lost her helmet. Just setting it down while in the bathroom was enough for someone to swipe it.

Suki purposefully made it so she would be discovered after that, to take the heat off of Sokka and Zuko, and made them promise they'd get her before the night was over.

They had just ducked into a janitor closet and took off their helmets to discuss what to do next, when footsteps echoed through the corridor. Sokka looked at the unlocked door and came up with a plan. "I’m going to kiss you to fool the guard," he told Zuko quickly before grabbing his face to pull him in. Zuko made a muffled sound of surprise but quickly relaxed. He looped his arms around Sokka's shoulders, and they felt like they fit perfectly right there. Before Sokka could reflect on that too much, the closet door banged open.

"What are you two doing in here?" The guard shined his flashlight in their direction, but Zuko was hiding his face in Sokka's neck. This was his plan, but he was busy short circuiting over the fact that _he just kissed Zuko, and he got kissed back._ The guard seemed to take in the scene in front of him, and coughed awkwardly. "Get back to your stations," he ordered before he left in a hurry. 

Sokka burst out laughing. "Did you see his face?" He untangled himself from Zuko and pulled his helmet back on. "Get back to your stations," he imitated. Zuko fixed his hair, quiet. "Hey, this won't make anything weird between us, right? I probably should have asked first." Sokka bumped Zuko's shoulder with his own. "Just guys being dudes, tricking the guards."

"Yeah. No. I mean, it's fine. He was sure fooled." Zuko put his helmet back on and left the closet. Sokka followed close behind, and tried to ignore the weird pang in his chest.

****

"-so yeah, that was the last time I ever turned on the sink without checking for pranks. I'll get Toph back someday though, for sure," Sokka finished, and then realized Zuko was not still walking next to him. He had stopped a few feet back, fiddling with his helmet.

"Listen. I have to tell you something." 

Sokka was taken aback by the serious tone in his voice. "Oh- alright."

"My fire. It's not… normal." He seemed to be struggling to find the words. Sokka grabbed his hand and started tugging him forward.

"C'mon, let's go sit somewhere private and then you can tell me. One of the paper rooms is right down the hall."

Luckily, the room was empty. Sokka dragged two stools, patting the one next to him as he sat down, "Sit."

Zuko sat, although a more accurate description would be he _collapsed,_ and flames started licking his fingers.

Sokka's eyes widened. "Uh, you've got something there. On your hands."

Zuko cursed and flexed his fingers a few times. The flames didn't go out. They both stared at his hands for a moment, before he tried to flap them against his shirt, only succeeding in making his whole hand light up in flames. He wrenched off his helmet, breathing coming out in short bursts. Zuko shook his hands harder, balling them into tight fists when the tips of the flames tinged blue. 

Sokka may not know what the hell was going on with his firebending, but he can recognize a panic attack when he sees one, mostly from personal experience. "Hey," he said softly, trying to get Zuko's attention. "Hey, can you look at me?" 

Zuko's eyes flashed to his, and- _since when were his eyes gold?_ Not only gold, but becoming watery with unshed tears. He looked wary, as if Sokka were about to do something hurtful.

"It's okay, Zuko. It's just me. Can you breathe with me?" Zuko's head snapped up and down in a jerky nod. "Okay, great. Focus on my voice. Breathe in, and out." Sokka coached him through his breathing, and watched as the fire on Zuko's hands slowly dissipated, and his eyes returned from gold to dark brown.

"Thanks," Zuko mumbled. "That was kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Did you know your eyes turned gold?" Sokka blurted out.

Zuko winced. "Yeah. I know. Sorry if I freaked you out."

"No way dude, I'm more worried about you," Sokka said empathetically. "What was that all about?"

Zuko lifted his finger up and summoned a small flame. The edges of it flickered from orange and red, to purple and blue. "My sister Azula is the strongest firebender I know. She was a child prodigy. I… was not. I could barely make smoke. My father always told me that Azula was born lucky, and I was lucky to be born. When I turned 13, I let it slip that I was afraid of fire. He told me he'd give me a reason to fear it, and I got my scar."

Sokka inhaled sharply at that. _How dare his father do that?_ Zuko's eyes snapped to his, and he put out his flame. "Shortly after that he started researching how to give or take away firebending. He ran into a dead end on the taking away side of it, but half a year ago he successfully gave someone firebending. Me. Something went wrong, and I think it's because I was already able to firebend, but now sometimes when I get emotional I can't control it."

"Okay." Sokka nodded slowly. "Alright, we can work with that, just have to help you stay chill. And I call dibs on kicking your dad's ass. You didn't deserve that."

"Maybe," Zuko mumbled. "Anyway, let's look for blueprints."

It wasn't long before they found the right blueprints. For an evil organization, FNI was surprisingly organized.

"Wait, look at this." He traced a faint line on the blueprint. "Doesn't it look like there's another sub layer?" Zuko leaned over Sokka's shoulder to get a better look, his breath soft against his cheek. Suddenly remembering their time in the closet, Sokka jerked upwards, managing to headbutt Zuko in the nose, trip over his chair leg, and fall like a bag of rocks, taking Zuko with him. 

"Owww," Sokka groaned. He sat up, and froze when he saw a trickle of blood come out of Zuko's nose. "Shit, Zuko, you're bleeding." Sokka put his hand on Zuko's cheek, tilting his face to get a better look. 

Zuko tensed and jerked back. "I'm fine. Let's go find that basement," he said, quickly exiting the room.

"Hey wait up!" Sokka called out, scooping up the blueprints and rushing into the hall, straight into a guard.


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka looked up at the guard. She wasn't wearing her helmet, which was probably so she could intimidate prisoners just by her face, which was currently sending a death glare down to Sokka. He gulped.

"Mai!"

Instantly, her face melted into something more soft, and she rushed to hug Zuko. Sokka watched on, confused. _Zuko hugs people?_

She pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "What the actual fuck are you doing here. You know your father's issued a search. If you missed me so much you could have waited until after my shift."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I did miss you, but I'm here right now to break out Sokka's dad and his friend."

"Sokka, huh?" Mai gave him a once-over. She pulled Zuko closer to her. "I don't think I need to tell you what I'll do to you if you hurt Zuko."

Sokka laughed nervously. "Nope, not at all."

"Quit intimidating Sokka, Mai. How do we get to the basement from here?" Zuko asked.

"Follow me." She grabbed Zuko's hand and started pulling him along, leaving Sokka to fold and stuff the blueprints in his pocket and race after them.

*****

"Here we are," Mai announced, and swiped her keycard to open a thick looking door. "What’re the names of the escapees?"

Zuko gestured towards Sokka. "Uh, my dad is Hakoda and my friend is Suki."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Your dad's Hakoda?"

"Yeah, why? Is he okay?" _I don’t think I can take it if I’m too late after getting so close._

“He’s pretty popular here. They’ve had him working on Comet non-stop. That’s why he got transferred here, actually. Easier to keep an eye on him. He’s supposed to be some genius.”

Sokka let out the breath he was holding. “Sounds like him. I haven’t seen him in… six years.”

“Well, that changes today. Him and the girl are in the same pod. Put your helmets on and don’t say anything.” Mai opened the door and led them down a twisting hallway. The lights were dimmer down here, but the fluorescents seemed bound to give headaches after too long. The hallway split in two, and they veered to the left and entered into a large common room. There were only ten prisoners or so, sitting around at rigid metal chairs and tables.

Sokka scanned the room, and his breath hitched when he spotted his dad and Suki. He grabbed a hold of Zuko’s arm to stop himself from racing over there right now and releasing six years of worry and grief into one hug.

“You and you,” Mai called out, gesturing towards Hakoda and Suki. “Come with me.”

Suki narrowed her eyes. “Why?” Hakoda placed a hand on her arm, and they shared a moment of silent conversation before standing up and walking over to them.

Sokka couldn’t breathe. Hakoda’s face was gaunt, and a dark purple bruise took up the entirety of his left cheek. _I have to get him out of here._

Mai secured them in handcuffs and nudged them in the direction of the hallway. She led them to what looked like an interrogation room. Zuko shoved a chair under the door handle and Mai turned off the camera.

“Will someone explain what’s going on?” asked Hakoda. Sokka felt rooted to the floor as Mai took off the duo’s handcuffs.

“It’s your lucky day,” she said. “You’re about to escape.”

Strength flooded Sokka’s body, and he tugged off his helmet and darted towards his dad, engulfing him in a hug.

“What- _Sokka_ ,” Hakoda exclaimed. He wrapped his arms back around Sokka, and they both started crying. “Are you okay? Where’s Katara? You’ve grown so much.”

“Dad,” Sokka choked out. “We’re getting you out of here. Katara’s at home, I didn’t tell her. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I- I didn’t know I should have looked.”

“Better late than never,” Hakoda joked. That drew a laugh out of Sokka, who stepped back and hugged Suki.

“So, how are we getting out of here?” she asked.

Mai stepped forward, all business. “I’m the warden’s daughter, so I can get into the main control room. The safest way out would be through the air vents connected to the freezer. They are big rough to crawl through with room to spare, because it’s below freezing. If you tried you’d die. I can turn up the heat to make it more bearable, but you would need Zuko to take you one at a time and keep you warm. They lead out under the water and off of the island, to the sewers, and get warmer as you go on, so Zuko would only need to take you half of the distance each time.”

Zuko nodded. “I can do that.”

“When can we go?” Sokka asked eagerly.

Mai shrugged. “Now, if you want. You’d have to pretend to start a fight and I’ll throw you all in the freezer. Then give me eight minutes and start going through the vents. They open easily enough.”

“Let’s do it,” whooped Suki.

“You ready to go home?” Sokka asked his dad.

“More than ready,” he replied with a smile

******

It felt like a whirlwind of activity: a ‘fight’ was started, they handcuffed Hakoda and Suki again, Mai showed them where the freezers were, and locked them in, bidding farewell with a kiss on Zuko’s cheek and a nod to the others. Sokka couldn’t quit staring at his dad. It was the kind of nervousness that comes when something so good is happening that it’s almost expected to just be a dream. 

The designated time has passed, and Sokka insisted Zuko take his dad through first. When Hakoda protested, Sokka argued that he was the one with the guard uniform so he would be safer if someone decided to check the freezer. With a final crushing hug, Sokka watched Zuko scoot into the vent with him. He watched them crawl away until he couldn’t anymore, and then sat down with a huff. Suki joined him and bumped his shoulder.

“How’re you feeling?”

“I think I’m in shock,” Sokka replied. “I never expected to see him again. Katara’s gonna flip. Maybe we should put a bow on him, her birthday is next month.”

“Ever the thoughtful brother. I'm really happy for you."

Sokka smiled. "I'm really happy too."

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a minute.

"So, what's the deal with Zuko?" Suki asked mischievously.

"What? There's not a- what deal?"

"You've barely looked at him since we got separated. Did something happen?"

Sokka huffed and crossed his arms. "No."

"So yes, you meant to say. What'd he do?"

"He didn't do anything," Sokka muttered.

"What did _you_ do then?"

"Ugh, fine. I kissed him. But it was only to trick the guards! And I'm pretty sure Mai is his girlfriend and now I feel weird."

"You feel weird, huh," Suki said playfully.

"Not like that!" Sokka stared her down in defiance before caving and muttering, "Maybe a little like that."

"Ha! I called it!" Suki gloated.

"Fine, so maybe I have a crush. He has a girlfriend. Not an option."

"You never know," she replied sing-songy.

"Never know what?" Zuko asked, appearing from the vents.

Sokka jumped up. "Nothing!" he squeaked, and then cleared his throat. "Take Suki next. Bye!"

Zuko eyed him in confusion, but shrugged and motioned for Suki to follow him.

"Don't get caught while I'm gone," she said in farewell.

Sokka sat back down and waited. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he was being shook awake. He opened his eyes to the sight of Zuko about to poke his ear. 

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" he cried out.

"Good, let's go." Zuko stood up and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. After five breaths, he huffed out flames, and opened his eyes with a smirk. Sokka pretended like he wasn't looking.

They got into the vent. It wasn't too cramped, with enough height to crawl on hands and knees. Zuko went in first, heating the air as he crawled.

After a minute, Sokka spoke. "So you are helpful."

"Huh?" 

"You said before that you weren't helpful after you warmed my hands. Yet here we are. With you being helpful."

"Yeah, well, this is different," Zuko said, and sped up.

"I'm so honoured," Sokka joked, desperately trying to get his mind off of his recently discovered crush on the guy that's one foot in front of him. Which was impossible, when all of his senses were flooded with Zuko. The warmth of his breath. His clothes that somehow smelt like fireworks. The sound of his breathing.

Sokka was screwed.

*****

When they got back to the house, it was seven in the morning and Sokka was _tired._ He unlocked the door and led everyone inside.

"Maybe you should wait in the kitchen, Dad. I want to surprise Katara."

He nodded in agreement. Zuko and Suki sat on the couch, eating some donuts that had gotten picked up on the way back. 

"Save some for the rest of us," Sokka told them before climbing the stairs to wake up Katara. 

She threw a pillow at him for waking her up, but when he told her it was urgent and she should come downstairs, she jumped out of bed and followed him down.

"Is someone hurt?" she asked.

"No, well kinda, but that's not the focus. We found someone last night." Sokka stopped her in the living room and put his hand over her eyes. "Okay, you can come out," he called to Hakoda.

Hakoda came out of the kitchen, and stopped a few feet away. 

"Are you ready?" Sokka asked Katara.

"What is there to be ready for? It's too early for this," she grumbled, pushing his hand off her eyes. She looked up and gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "...Dad?"

He nodded and opened his arms. "Hi, Katara."

"Stars above, it's actually you!" She flew into his arms, nearly knocking him over. "How are you here?"

He guided her over to the couch to sit. "When they burned down the warehouse, they took a lot of us captive. We were tested, and since I had chemical knowledge, they put me to work on various drugs. I got assigned to a new one, Comet, and they transferred me to a different building. Not even three days later Suki shows up as a prisoner and tells me Sokka's there to bust me out. And now here we are. I missed you two so much." 

"We missed you too." Katara smiled. Hakoda yawned. "You two must be tired. We still have your room, Dad."

He shook his head. "I want to have a snuggle party. Let's push the couch out of the way and make a pad on the floor."

"Snuggle party it is."

*****

When everyone tried to get together and figure out the game plan, it was quickly decided they needed a new location. Sokka and Katara's living room was cramped with everyone. Aang offered the use of his house, and they relocated, calling in some more allies. 

More people arrived, including Jet, The Boulder, and Hama. Everyone milled around, catching up with each other. Sokka watched as Jet bounded up to Zuko, leaning an elbow on his shoulder.

"Hey, miss me?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "In your dreams."

"You two know each other?" Sokka asked.

"Yup," replied Jet, popping the P. "We dated for awhile."

"Zuko likes guys?" Sokka blurted out.

"Yeah, why?" Zuko replied, a defensive edge to his words.

"Oh! Uh, no reason. I just thought… you and Mai? But guys are cool too! With their… shoulders," he trailed off, suddenly noticing Zuko's shoulders. "Anyway, super cool, gotta go, Katara's calling me, buh-bye."

Katara was, in fact, not calling him, but rather leaning up against the counter chatting with Toph.

"All right everyone! Gather round," Hakoda called. The room fell quiet as he caught everyone up to speed. 

"So when do we kick his ass?" Toph asked. A murmur of agreement swept the room.

Sokka stood up. "We should go tonight. The faster we confront him, the less time he has to prepare."

Zuko nodded. "We can't underestimate him. I wouldn't put it past him to use the drug on himself, even if it's not finished."

"We've got this," Aang said. A chorus of whoops echoed through the room.

*****

They ended up taking two vans and a car, all squished together and on the way to FNI. When they got there, Toph broke the power box, plunging the building into darkness, red emergency lights glowing. Zuko led them to the large staff elevator, and unlocked a panel to take them down to the basement. When they arrived, he led them through the maze like halls and stopped at a set of double doors. He motioned for them to enter, and counted down.

They burst into the room, only to find it empty.

"Where is everybody?" Sokka asked, and adjusted the grip on his boomerang. Before Zuko could answer, swarms of Dai Li guards ran in from the side doors, and Azula appeared in the middle of the room.

"It's a trap!" somebody shouted, but Azula held her hand up and none of the Dai Li attacked. Sokka regarded her warily. She seemed… off somehow.

"What are you doing, Azula?" Zuko asked.

"I'm stopping you, of course. Did you really think this would work?" she replied, as she took in the appearances of everyone.

"Where's Father? He couldn't even fight me himself? He had to send you to do it for him?"

Azula's eyes flashed and she stepped forward. "What, do you think I'm not good enough to best you? Well, prepare to be proven wrong, Zuzu," she sneered, motioning for the guards to attack.

All chaos broke loose. Sokka attacked on instinct, throwing his boomerang and slashing his sword at anyone wearing FNI uniforms. Sweat built up around his face. He could see Aang and Katara working together, throwing water to counteract the fire. Azula had Zuko backed into the corner, both flinging fire with such speed that Sokka couldn't keep up. He retreated to the side of the room, to get a better look for a plan. His heart pounded in his throat as he searched for any advantage.

There! In the mostly metal room, there was a couple wooden beams on the ceiling. "Avatar!" Sokka shouted, and pointed up. Aang nodded and sent a well placed arc of flames toward it. It cracked, and started to fall down. Directly towards Azula.

Zuko saw it and screamed. He tackled Azula. They both fell down, and she flipped him off of her. He hit his head on the floor, and before she could jump back up, wooden debris surrounded her. Sokka watched in horror, holding his breath before cutting through the crowd to get to them. The Dai Li, sensing defeat, started to retreat. 

"Don't leave me here!" Azula screamed.

Sokka knelt by Zuko, feeling his pulse. _Please be okay._ His eyes fluttered open, slowly at first, and then in a panic. "Azula!" he croaked out.

"I'll get her," Sokka promised. The last of the Dai Li escaped, and Katara ran to Zuko to try to heal him. Sokka approached Azula, who did not look very good. She was sobbing, and trying to burn through the wood faster. When she saw Sokka, she spat off a few flames in his direction, which were easily dodged. 

"Will you stop that! I'm trying to help you!" he told her. Aang joined him, and doused the fire. Azula snarled at them, and then promptly passed out.

"Alright then," Sokka muttered. "Let's get everyone out of here. Boulder, can you carry her?"

Boulder nodded and picked her up.

"Let's go!"

*****

"Is Azula okay?" was the first thing Zuko asked when he woke up again at Sokka's house. He led him downstairs, where Azula was still asleep on the couch, Katara settled on the floor nearby. _Azula looks a lot less angry in her sleep._

Zuko knelt down next to her. Her eyes shot open, and she sat up, looking around wildly. "Where am I?" she asked demandingly. Her eyes fell on Zuko, and she scowled.

"Ready for a rematch?"

"Wait, Azula-" Zuko put his hands out in a placating gesture. "I don't want to keep fighting you."

She surveyed the room. Sokka gave a small wave when her eyes landed on him. She glared back. "That's why you'll always lose."

"No, I'll lose because you're an amazing fighter," Zuko replied, shifting into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"Of course I am," she snipped. "Why did you take me? Is this some pathetic attempt at a kidnapping?"

"No. We rescued you because you're my sister and I wasn't about to leave you there to die."

Azula narrowed her eyes and studied Zuko. "If this is some kind of half hearted manipulation attempt, it isn't working."

"It's not. Father treats you like shit. Why do you let him boss you around?"

"NO ONE bosses me around," she said angrily.

Zuko shrugged. "Prove it then. Why do you still work for someone who would sooner stab you in the back than be honourable?"

"As of now, I don't." Azula stood up. "Fine, I'll help you. But we aren't going to sit around and sing campfire songs."

Zuko grinned. "Thanks, 'Zula. Couldn't do it without you. Want a donut?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, so, Azula will have Aang in fake chains here, in the courtyard" Sokka tapped on the whiteboard, "Jet and I will be on the roof, doing long range here," another tap, "Katara and Suki will be on the left flank, and Toph and Zuko will be on the right. We draw Ozai out, we wait for the signal, and then we attack. Any questions?"

Katara spoke up. "How legal is this? I know it doesn't matter when you're a vigilante, but Aang uses different rules."

Aang smiled mischievously. "Katara, haven't you heard? I've been kidnapped and I need to defend myself." He fistbumped Toph, who was snickering next to him.

"What's my job?" Hakoda asked. 

"Stay here, stay safe, and rest. You’re a key witness to the things Ozai has been up to. He can’t be allowed to find you.” Sokka pulled him into a hug. “We’ve got this.”

Hakoda’s eyes shined. “I know you do.”

“Do I get to rough up the Avatar a bit? You know, to make it more believable,” Azula asked.

Katara squinted at her. “Absolutely not. Makeup will take care of that.”

“You’re no fun.”

*****

The time had come. Sokka and Jet got into position, and watched the scene unfold.

“Father!” Azula called out, dragging Aang behind her. “I’ve captured Avatar!”

No one responded.

“Do you think she should knock?” Sokka asked Jet. Before he got the chance to reply, Ozai came out of the building doors. They readied their weapons. 

“Daughter,” he greeted cooly with a nod. “I don’t see Zuko in chains alongside him.”

Azula smiled in such a way that it reminded Sokka of a knife. “He’ll be recovered shortly.”

“You would be wise not to fail me, Azula.” Ozai stepped towards Aang, and prodded at him with his foot. “Why is he so limp? You didn’t kill him, did you?”

“Unfortunately, no.” She angled herself towards where Zuko sat hidden, and whistled once, sharp and clear. The gang flew into action. Ozai raised his hands to defend himself, and managed to sweep Azula’s leg out from under her. Immediately, he was overtaken by attacks from all directions. Toph dropped a rock on his head and he crumpled to the ground. Katara quickly bound him in rope, and put obsidian mitten handcuffs over his hands. 

“Let’s see you try to melt through that,” she muttered. A camera flashed, and Sokka looked to see a crowd on the street, peeking through the hedged courtyard, multiple people recording. 

“We shouldn’t stick around,” Jet said, as a camera flashed in their direction, and someone called for others to look on the roof.

“Agreed.”

****

“Breaking news! Ozai, the leader of billion dollar company Fire Nation Inc., has been arrested today, and accused of human experimentation, murder, child abuse, illegal drug manufacturing, and kidnapping Avatar. He refused to comment. It seems the company will be ran by his daughter, Azula, for the time being. When asked for her comment, she said, ‘My father was despicable, and he got what he deserved.’ Also observed on the scene were notorious villains such as Blue Spirit and Dr. Boomerang. Together with Avatar, they made an unlikely team to take down this threat. The mayor has agreed to release official pardons, with the stipulation that they cease their criminal activity. This is a reminder of just how thankful we are for the people that watch over this city. 5’oclock news, this is Haru, signing off.”

“We did it,” Sokka breathed. “Zuko we did it!” He turned and scooped Zuko up off his feet, twirling around with him, laughing. He stopped and looked down to see Zuko’s very red face. “Oh! Shit, sorry,” he apologized, setting him back on the ground. “Got a little excited.” 

“It’s fine,” he replied. “I didn’t mind.”

“You didn’t? I mean, yeah, twirling around is pretty fun, and you’re surprisingly easy to balance, but I probably should have asked first, and-”

“Sokka,” Zuko interrupted. “If anyone else tried to pick me up, I would have burnt their hands off. I don’t mind, because it’s you.”

Sokka’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he said, getting sidetracked from staring at Zuko’s determined expression and messy hair. “Wait a minute. Why?”

Zuko groaned in frustration before grabbing Sokka's shirt and pulling him close, faces only an inch away. He looked down at his lips, and back up into his eyes. Meanwhile, Sokka forgot how to breathe.

"This is why," Zuko whispered. "Can I?" 

_Can he? What? Are we about to kiss? What’s he waiting for? Oh yeah, on me._ Sokka nodded enthusiastically, resembling a bobblehead before Zuko grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him in.

*****

Sokka didn’t mean to become a supervillain. But man oh man, he was sure glad he did.


End file.
